


Monster High

by Insanely_Sane



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angels, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bully In The Future, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Demon Blood, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Family Pressure! Logan, Fights, Forced Smiles, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid! Virgil, Good Deceit Sanders, Grim Reapers, Hybrids, Male-Female Friendship, Mermaids, Monsters, Possible Friends to Love, Touch-Starved! Logan, Vampires, Witches, elfs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanely_Sane/pseuds/Insanely_Sane
Summary: A school for teen monsters is always far chaotic than a regular High School. Fights, chaos, and barely any time for class and studies is what Logan Berry, Patton Hart, Roman Prince, and practically what every student in the school have to go thought every single day.





	1. Fight

It may have only been day one but the arena was as active as ever. The lunch lady had already sold a ton of popcorn and candy to euphoric teenagers who enjoy the thrill of watching there classmates and uppers beat each other until one is on the ground begging for mercy. The usual classes were cut short for the entertaining of witnessing someone being overthrown of their rank or defend the tittle with might. Like usual the main target of the higher ranks was Logan Berry who currently held the second place in family ranks. The first place's kid had never join the school so the higher ranks couldn't fight the kid just yet.

* * *

A werewolf in the twelfth spot fights with Logan in an attempt to steal the lavish tittle. The jam crofter loving vampire reads a book in 'Monster Anatomy' while dodging the many blows thrown by the wolf. At the lack of attention the girl growls and changes her movements. She manages to kick the book out of the Nerd's grip by faking to be about to kick him in the ribs. Logan barely manages to shield himself from the incoming punches seeing as how they change every few seconds. The crowd starts to cheer and scream many of their 'helpful insults'.

"Fuck him up girl!"

"You fucking got this!"

"Beat the shit out of him Clara!"

The coherent sentences soon become static in Logan's head seeing as his hearing can only take so much screaming without giving him a migraine or jumbling the words together. He continues to take part in the fight he semi absently was taking part of for the first twenty seconds. The girl takes advantage of his moment of his hearing being all mess up to hit him square in the jaw. The cheers and screams in happiness return stronger giving him that migraine and messing his concentration even more. His opponent's lips move, probably teasing him, but Logan's head is fill with static making the task of hearing anything impossible. The audience doesn't notice the vampire's distress seeing as how most if not all vampires are home school and took their University courses though the internet.

His enemy lunches at him, nails out, after allowing him a second to fix himself as well as fire up. Logan bites his tongue piercing it but succeeding in dodging what could have been the fatal blow. He repeats the process until the taste of sweet metal coats all of his mouth. The girl talks again but Logan can hear nothing. The crowd is all fire up seeing how the climax of the fight is getting reach and the static only worsens. 

'Stop' Logan's pounding head begs in silence.

He focuses in mainly dodging and hitting when ever he gets a chance. The migraine doesn't subside and the static only grows intolerable as the seconds pass. The sound normally wasn't a problem but when you haven't had the chance to drink a drop of blood in a month because you did something stupid and your ears got use to the quietness of three months the sound turns into an over-whelming wave. Somehow thought all the agony he manages to dodge and kick the girl straight in her ribs which give a sickening crack and make her cough up blood. The battle is render done as the medical teams runs and hurries to help the werewolf, Clara. Even if the girl was the one taken to the school's emergency room it doesn't mean Logan is free of wounds. His tongue is filled with small piercings from his fangs that already started to heal, the punch the girl landed on his jaw was bruising but healing at the same, his clothing was torn and there were some scratches he wasn't aware but those were healing. The many advantages being a vampire have such a really quick healing made the burden of over-whelming senses tolerable. 

Logan left the arena after the girl was taken to the Emergency room. He barely made it to a hallway a few yards away from the arena. The vampire allows for his body to collapse from the pain of the migraine and over-stimulate hearing. The taste of blood in his mouth is barely diluting and the usually sweet taste it provide was something he could barely enjoy seeing as his brain feel like bursting from the static he could still hear. His hands reach to clutch his ears in an effortless attempt to shut the noise out. Finally frustration starts to set in forcing tears to slowly fall one after another until Logan is fully sobbing from the pain.

His brain and hearing are mash potatoes by the time a student walks up to him and kneels to match heights. He sees the student's mouth moving but he assumes that the students is teasing him or asking if he is okay. Logan patch throat stops him for coldly telling the student to leave him alone and instead what comes out is a sob he immediately tries to suffocate. He notice the stranger looks at him with kind rich purple eyes. The student raises their hand and slowly reaches towards Logan's face giving the vampire enough time to move away from their touch. Something inside Logan gives in no matter how much he tries to reject the fact than a stranger is about to touch him. Then the touch occurs and Logan's touching sense is over-whelm forcing him to give a cry. The stranger recoils their hand faster than a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The student removes the headphones on their neck and places them on Logan's ears quietening every noise without touching him. Silent tears start to fall from the vampire's eyes as they take their usual red hue from the amount of emotions he has push back for the three months. His emotion wall was broke by the gentle touch giving to him without the need to fight to the point of bruising himself in other to prove himself worthy of receiving affection. 

Logan's body threw itself at the stranger who jumps in suprise as their waist is grab and tears wet the upper part of their uniform and Logan mumbles an apology. The stranger quickly pushes the shock out of their system and hugs the vampire allowing for all of Logan's pooled up emotions to flow out. The embrace continues for a few minutes that feel like an eternity. The student with purple eyes lets go of the embrace when the sound of footsteps and a conversation is hear in the distance. The student grabs Logan's hands and pulls him up into a standing position before running away while saying something but the sound canceling headphones are still covering the vampire's ears. 

Logan's friends run towards him and start to move their mouths way too quickly but no sound filter thought the headphones the stranger let him borrow. He winces mentally as he removes the headphones and sound comes crashing into him.

"Nerd, are alright? You quite clearly ran out from the arena and almost got defeated by a member of the family on the twelfth place!"

"Lo, what happen? We have been searching for you over ten minutes!"

"I can assure I'm fine. You don't have to concern yourself with my wellbeing-"

"As a matter of fact I do; you are my kiddo."

"Patton I thought we agreed that I'm not your 'kiddo' ."

"Logan, we are Patton's kiddos and there is no argument in that."

Logan groans at the childish aspect the merman and Fae held, "I do not accept to be Patton's kiddo."

Patton wipes an invisible tear before smiling and changing the subject, "Kiddo, who do those headphones belong to? They don't seem to fit your aesthetic."

Logan hessitates on how to respond to Patton's line of questioning. 

"Yeah. They're too emo for your liking as well as unprofessional like you claim everything to be."

"That's a falsehood."

"Oh, what about that time you said learning Shakespearean English was unprofessional and useless."

"Shakespearean English has little to no one uses in the city similar how Latin is a dead language."

"Kiddos, don't fight. It's barely our first day back to school."

"...And?" Inquiries Roman.

"Patton is claiming that 'we should have a fun first day back'."

"Exactly!"

"Lets go get lunch then."

"What about-"

"Kiddo, the fights going on today cancelled the first three classes of the day."

"Dad, is it really that late already?"

Patton hums, "It is 12 o'clock."

"We currently had no classes for the first four hours of the day." Logan states in shock.

"No! I missed Drama Class!" Roman dramatically cries out.

"Don't worry kiddo you'll have the class tomorrow and you can even join the club." 

Roman continues to whine as they walk to the Cafeteria in hope of getting a proper meal. Logan observes the headphones that rest on his shoulders and tries to recall who was the student that let him pour his feelings on since there is the chance that he'll have to intimidate them into not sharing anything and currently his only hint were those rich purple eyes. The color to humans will be rare and easy to spot but in a school specifically made for monsters eyes of unusual hues were common. 

"-gan, kiddo, Mr. Vampire?"

"Ah, what's it?"

"Really? Mr. Vampire?" The merman chuckles to the point of almost dropping to the floor and holding his stomach since there was some brief pain in his gut. 

Patton ignores the merman dying of laughter for a bit, "You remained perfectly still for two whole minutes."

Roman manages to stop laughing at some point before his eyes shine with their usual spark and he drags both the Fae and vampire to the cafeteria were they are serving...fish with cheese on top of it, "Gross." He cringes.

"What did you expect, Ro?" His twin, Remus Prince, teases as he walks next to him holding the gruesome meal.

"A meal for royalty."

"Those are way too high expectations for a 'Prince' in a public school." A different voice, a slightly girlish but soft enough to not belong to one, interjects. 

Roman growls. 

"I brought lunch!" Patton tries to cheer Roman by opening his backpack and pulling out some containers that are full with berries and fruits that grow in the forest as the group sets down in a table.

"I apologize Patton, but I've to pass in your offer."

Roman's eyes fill with their usual shine, once again, at the mention of forest fruits. Patton is kind enough to not tease him and simply gives him the containers.

"Don't worry Lo, you can have a bite of me." Patton innocently smiles as he unbuttons the black polo underneath his red wine blazer, that is part of the obligatory dress code, exposing his neck. 

The vampire gulps before pushing his glasses up his nose in an attempt to hide the hunger strike and surprise in his eyes, "T-That's not require at all Patton!" 

"Kiddo, you look as if you hadn't had a drop of blood in months!" Patton argues.

Logan has to bite his tongue to keep his fangs in his mouth and not in someone else's neck, "Patton you know I don't enjoy drinking blood-" Logan protest but it comes out in a weak wince.

"That's a freaking lie, nerd with fangs." The merman points out as he closes the containers with fruits, "You enjoy the taste of fresh blood out of a wound."

"You can't prove that!" The vampire debates.

"Kiddos, don't fight."

Roman seems to consider something before unbuttoning his polo also exposing his neck, "If you don't want to drink Patton's blood, you can have mine."

"Why?"Logan croaks out since his throat had gotten parch at the sigh of the necks of his best friends. 

"Kiddo, no, Logan we care about you."

"You don't have to worry about the rules since you have our consentient specs and we want to help you keep your fangs in your mouth."

Logan groans as they persist offering their blood to him, "I'm fine."

"Lo."

"Pocket Protector, I speak for Patton and myself when I say we're worry about you and your eating habits."

"I told you I'm fine! My eating habits haven't change at all!" Logan slams his hands against the table, almost breaking it, but fully dragging the whole attention of the Cafeteria to himself before storming out into the hallway. 

The sounds conjoin at the amount of ongoing chatter but a single line of gossip manages to filter thought the sound, "Who is Logan Berry compare to the new transfer student, Virgil Storm?"

He rushes to a bathroom and wets his whole face with water from the sink in an attempt to calm down his anger. Logan takes a moment to acknowledge the horrible state his body is actually in. The bruises from his fight with the number twelfth are fully heal but the ravaging hunger is slowly consuming him. His vision is slowly turning into reddish hues almost as if he was color blind, his senses are being over-whelm, his sight distorts every few seconds and his body feel numb as black spot slowly grown into his vision and not to mention his terrible temper and sickish pale skin color. The vampire soon realize his breathing was shallow. Maybe Logan should have shallow his pride for once and how the blood of certain monsters didn't fit into his grid of likes. Fae and Fairy blood taste too sweet while Mermaid and Merman's blood often was too overpower or salty when he was hungry. 

He walks out of the bathroom and almost immediately after three steps bump into a petite student who has a scent of power poorly conceal. The people in the hallways grow into a second of quiet before jumping into their gossip allowing Logan to know that the student is the great 'Virgil Storm.' Logan is hungry and his patient is at its limit. The gossip is swimming on his ears even as they conjoin. Before he can catch himself, he is already gripping the student polo shirt and pressing them against the lockers about to punch them.

The student's lips move as their purple eyes shut close awaiting the punch to be land on their face. 

Logan's grip loosens slightly as he throws the punch lower than he planned to and his vision is fill with black spots and the lights go out. 


	2. Virgil Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter Logan faints after trying to get in a fight with 'Virgil Storm'. A 'anonymus' student takes him to an empty class and watches over him. 
> 
> Roman becomes the victim of a joke.  
> Patton is a worring about his kiddo.  
> Logan is a stubborn vampire.  
> Virgil is just...Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil changes pronouns when the gap in the chapter without a paragraph separator if that is confusing.

Virgil's day had gone far too bland. The only thing her classmates care about is watching the 'official fights' and how blood spills everywhere. Why did she had to go to a school of freaking sadists? When she told her parents she wanted to go to 'real school' instead of being homeschool and internet courses; her mother frowned and told her public school was bad while her dad agree with many of the cons, but he did think that his offspring learning about the 'real world' and people will be beneficial. Her mother had been right when she'd school was far too boring and could be dangerous. Maybe Virgil should have listen to her instead of going to the school during its 'Uniform Sell' and buying the uniforms. The attires were similar for both genders since you to wear a black polo, a red blazer while the white tie was optional. The difference in the uniform came in what you wanted, black shorts, pants, or skirts. Virgil choose all the options to be part of her closet. 

She decided to skip lunch seeing as the meal wasn't...editable in the slightest. Remus had the opposite reaction and tease his twin forcing Virgil to have to throw in a sarcastic comment. Remy invited her to eat lunch but a as soon as he saw Emile and Dayton he forgot all about the invitation. They always had been way too close and Virgil was similar to a stranger in their best best-friends friendship. 

The only reason a Grim Reaper hanged out with her was because they had met in a Starbucks when Virgil when to pick up her parents coffees and some sweets for herself. She was wearing some 'hot' fashion clothing that somewhat highlighted her gentle curves since she felt like the girl she was that day which often happen a 33% percent of the time. Remy claimed to like her outfit and even asked her pr fashion advice! She grimaced at the time but agreed to met him in the mall tomorrow. Her dad allowed her to go. The meeting day she forced a skirt and slightly tight outfit in the body that screamed 'he/him'. Virgil feel uncomfortable for the day but soon got home. The meeting continued for a while until unconsciously she winced at the usual pronouns. At the end Remy was chill about her being genderfluid and always asked for her pronouns.

Anyways, lunch had been the most normal thing so far seeing as it was full of genuine laughs and no signs of aggression nor sadism. Virgil let get head in the clouds as the school left a void of disappointment but at least she had Remy, Dayton, Emile, and a trashy boy, Remus to entertain her for the whole Junior Year. She sighs as she absently walks in an attempt to tolerate the day a bit more but almost bumps into someone. The next second the collar of her polo is getting grip and her back is slam against a locker, at least she decided to wear pants instead of the skirt that screamed for her. Virgil's eyes widen when the vampire raises a punch and quickly shuts her eyes by following her instinct.

The emo awaits for the pain but it's not were she expects to feel it nor what she expects to happen. Her eyes fly open as some pain shots from her chest and the male with black-hair faints forcing her instincts once again to react and trap him. The crowd dissolves almost as if the had lost their interest in the current events.

Virgil sighs.

The emo looks at the sickly looking teen in their arms. They weren't about to leave him in the hallway were literally anyone could abuse them but from their knowledge about vampires they didn't enjoy being near people when hungry so the nurse office was out. They try to carry him but the height difference was...unfortunately big. Virgil groans slightly before throwing the vampire over their shoulder to hold him by the waist and take him to what would be their next class if another fight didn't break out. Virgil sets their classmate on four chairs that they placed together in a straight line. Then they sit on the table on cross their legs while awaiting for the teen with frame glasses to awake. They hum lightly a lullaby in an attempt to distract the 'what ifs' in their anxious mind when it comes to helping others since their response can sometimes be aggressive. The healing scars and bruises on their arms were plenty of prove that you can't help someone and expect everyone to be grateful. One even punched them in the lip but a bit of medicine and ice managed to take the swell and bruise away in a few hours. The purple bruising from someone gripping their arms until they gave a sickening crack had only happen two day ago when they helped a boy and the scars were from clawing made by homeless pregnant cat that try to stop them from grabbing her and taking her to a refuge were she could give birth safely.

They let it out a sigh but weren't rejecting the memories and feeling it brought to help those who require it. The vampire shuffles and awakes forcing Virgil to snap from their trail of thought, "Hi."

* * *

An awful amount of pain forces Logan to jolt awake and the first thing he sees are those rich purple eyes from before.

"Hi." The stranger salutes in a voice quite in the middle ground that doesn't allow you to pinpoint their gender and their appearance wasn't really helping Logan figure out the gender of the student who had already been kind to him twice.

The two seconds of tranquility end when the memories of what happened mere moments ago come crashing in forcing the jam crofter loving vampire to apologize, "I am terribly apologetic about my behavior-" A finger place on his lips forces him to be quiet.

"Is quite alright, don't worry, but you should take better care of your health..."

"Logan Berry."

"Mr. Berry, please do take better care of yourself since it's a dangerous conduct for you to go around with a temper that puts everybody on eggshells around-

"Logan!" A high-pitch voice interrupts the 'serious' conversation as teen with fluffy and wavy dark blond hair, baby blue eyes, and circle glasses, otherwise know as Patton, runs towards Logan and hugs him tight.

"Padre, wait up!" Comes a scream that holds a slightly melodious ring to it, letting the vampire the poor merman had been drench in water on his way here.

The anonymous student lets out a half-cheery laugh, "You've good friendships, so don't lose them Loganberry."

"Oh, did he just do that?" Patton said in surprise.

"I'm sorry but it's bold of you to assume I'm a 'he'."

"I am berry sorry." There was side smile on Patton's face as Logan groans in annoyance at the puns thrown around.

"I like you already and it don't mind they/them will be fine at this strawberry moment."

Logan continues to express hate towards the activity the other two students have found pleasure in part-taking in, "Will you two shut up before I loose my cool and murder you both."

Patton agrees to not tease him more but the other student in a bit more into the idea now that their is a risk factor. They smirk, "It's berry bold of you to believe you can actually murder me."

Logan lunches towards them even thought Patton tries to stop him only for them to move to a step left to almost leave the vampire to fall flat on the floor but the little devil wraps a hand around his waist to stop the fall, "Careful, the last thing your friends need is the shock and your body doesn't need to lose more energy in fixing bruising." They smirk briefly before helping him stand up.

"Mx. Know-it-all." Logan curses out.

"No, nerd that is your tittle." Roman finally...steps into the room? His body is still turn into that of a merman's and he seems to have had to drag himself into the room.

"Kiddo, what happen to you?"

"A bitch in who-knows-what-fucking-rank threw a bucket full of water on top of me that was enchanted with a spell that doesn't let me dry it."

The anonymous student chuckles at their antics before grabbing the headphones that were still in the vampire's shoulders and shoving them into their backpack gaining a curious look from Patton since Roman couldn't really see the scene from his point of view in the floor.

"I guess we'll see each other later on."

"Wait, was is you name?"

"Virgil Storm." Virgil smiles before continuing to walk away.

"Thank you for-" Patton tries to thanks Virgil but finds that the kiddo had already gone away making him pout for a second before doing a one eighty and turning into 'Serious Dad Mode'.

"I want to also want to give him a piece of my mind dad!" The merman shouts from his place in the floor. 

The Fae uses a spell to levitate the merman into a chair earning a quick "Thanks." from the light brown eyed merman.

* * *

"Remy what the fuck was that? I was far too near your prank victim to the point I could been capture in a water wave! Be more careful! Also how come Picani didn't stop you?"

"Bae, chill he didn't kill you or figured out the spell was yours. Oh, and my Emile loves the pranks as much as I love your fashion sense."

"Gee, Rem-"

"Don't sorry we can go shopping today~!"

"Why does it sound like you are going for a daily hunt for souls?"

"Gurl, I'm not all that into soul collecting." It sounds like Remy's phone got snatch from him, "He _isn't_ deceiving yo-!", the phone got snatch again, "He is getting far more supplies for his usual celebration!" And again, "Emile you-", "He claims to _not_ want to see you in the mall at the end of school, Virgil."

"Alright, tell Rem I'll see him there Dayton." Virgil hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story. 
> 
> I just realized the tittle of the book is literally the tittle of a cartoon(?), Monster High. ._.


	3. Blood and Sulfur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Virgil Storm, Roman Prince becomes the victim of a cruel prank. Join Logan and Patton as they try to help him. 
> 
> Oh, and let's not forget Patton and Roman's first mission.
> 
> ~Ways to Be Wicked (Inspiration)

"Grab him!" Patton shouts after Virgil has left the room. Roman complies and sort of thows himself into Logan from his chair seizing him under his weight and knocking the air out of vampire. Logan semi-screams before Patton pull his uniform sleeve to his forearm and proceeds to conjures a knife to draw a thin line in his wrist which bleed almost instantly and pushes it into the hungry vampire's mouth. Logan at the taste couldn't help but wince at how sweet and full of energy it was. His eyes took the usual lore red hue before his fangs broke the fae's skin. Patton cries out while flinching from the bite made into his wrist but, he doesn't pull away. Roman looks worry but both, the merman and fae, trust the vampire to pull away before draining Patton. Logan continues a steady drinking for a few seconds before pulling away. Patton almost falls to his knees but he manages to stay standing. Roman keeps being awkwardly on top of Logan since his body isn't all that responsive in earth with a pretty tail like how it's on water. 

"Better?" Patton asks tilting his head slightly while conjuring bandages to bandage the bitemark which he did expertly since this wasn't really an all new occurrence. Logan had a habit of neglecting his need for blood when his mother told him he wasn't good enough and his skills were dull. He needed the acceptance of his parents to not neglect his health and it often gets both, Patton and Roman, concern and angry with his parents. 

Logan shyly nods as a light blush for embarrassment creeps into his face at the result of needing to be force-feed, once again, because of his careless neglecting. He feels bad for having lost control even if only for a second to the taste of the rich crimson which often had too much energy for his liking made him too bouncy. 

"A little help, here." Roman dramatically states.

Logan blushes a bit harder at having to not only be feed manually but also held down like he was a child which will have normally irritate him but he simply couldn't get angry at his two friends.

"Sorry, kiddo!" Patton immediately jumps into casting the counter-spell which bounces off making him pout, "I can't remove it!"

"A higher rank?" Logan awkwardly asks while gently pushing Roman off him and standing up.

"Unfortunately, kiddo."

"Not to be rude Patton but it could have anyone above the 500th rank! That is about half, or more than two thirds of the school!"

"While I have to give Roman credit for his theory even a lower rank with a variation of the spell or practice on the spell could have responsible for the spell currently affecting Roman." The words still feel awkward in Logan's tongue but he tried to push back the feeling.

"I'm pretty sure we can find them! Magic leaves a personal mark!"

Patton places his hands on Roman's expose torso, closes his eyes, and mumbles some incoherent words. His eyes open with some sparks in baby blue that quickly die off as he is left pouting in the spot. "The culprit used a spell to destroy their magical mark. They had time to enchant the water."

Roman groans as he tries to push himself up while Patton gently helps him and tries different spells to return him to normal. Logan is left standing awkwardly since he possess no magic to help Roman and helping him stand up will do nothing logical other than be a waste in energy for Roman. 

A few women dress in black, since they dyed the blazer midnight black because they can, enter the room and held either disappointed or pissed off expressions, witches.

"How dare you do this, vampire!" The first one claims while black sparks of magic grow on their hands and her skirt gently starts to float but not to much as to show her anger, "Why waste your pathetic energy into doing cruel pranks?!"

At least Patton knew they weren't the culprits but still intervenes not wanting things to scale, "Ladies, he hasn't done anything. If anything he is trying to help us find the culprit who did this!"

"Poor unfortunate soul, you are being blackmail into saying such words, are you not?!" The eldest of the group questions as her fist start to glow with a white hue.

"No! He has done nothing!" Roman interjects.

The witches still hold an angry air but agree Logan isn't the culprit and also try to cast the locating spell to discover it's impossible for the destroyance of the mark destroys the easy tracking. The group of teen girls agrees to search for the culprit between their known ones. At least a possible confrontation is stop since witches had always had it out for vampires due to unknown reasons although they were pretty nice to the other creatures but there were a few witches who had it for humans and hated them but least than vampires.

"Why do they want to kill vampires so badly?"

"I don't know kiddo. Logan?"

"...I apologize but I do not possess such information."

"Should we take Roman to the pool?" Patton asks as he gently tries to pick him up but due to the blood lost almost falls into the ground had Logan not being quick to grab him and stop him from kissing the classroom's floor.

"Patton, I request of you to be-"

"And I request of you pocket protector to take better care of yourself, damn fool."

Logan looks away in shame of the words being so DAMN right. He really should start taking care of himself even though when his parents grounded him to not drink blood and constant training until his whole body and mind were left sour and in pain . This was the reason the usual one liter he drank became for two weeks instead of a month but with the many fight expected since the stereotypical seniors enjoy the thrill of fighting the strongest in whatever grade the usual dose will probably become one for a week at least and at most one week with three days. He sighs.

"Come on kiddos don't fight!" 

Patton and Logan both gently lift Roman up and take him to the indoor pool which is somewhat far away but always available for the usage of mermans, mermaids, sirens, and the swimming team. Once they get there to the bleach white room with a floor with aqua tiles that were always slippery; they push Roman into the pool. The merman swims for a bit leaving the fae and vampire waiting for him at the surface. The students around stiffen at the higher presence and try to act more gracefully and perfectly but soon relax when they realize he isn't looking at them. 

"Lo, Roman and I care a lot about you so please don't neglect your health." Patton grabs Logan's hands suprising him as he looks into the 'sad puppy eyes™' the fae is making at him and the sweet, quiet tone that stops anyone from hearing. He tries to look away but the warm feeling in his hands makes him be unable to do so and if he hadn't cried out his feelings earlier he was sure he will be doing so currently. 

"I-I apologize."

"Nerd, we are always going to care about you enough unless, forget the unless!" Roman extend his arms as if to hug someone.

"I'm not hugging you. You are soaking in water."

Roman does some offend princy noises as the other two laugh gently but still proceeds to smile at their antics as he keeps resting in the border of the pool facing at them but he doesn't splash them since although water doesn't really weaken vampires it does hurt them a bit when it's thrown at them in a large amount but since Logan can keep standing still though a huge wave of water you will not normally notice he feels pain and will even think he is immune. Roman unluckly discover it wasn't like that in his first meeting with Logan during the middle of the first semester of their freshman year.

They continued to chat and guessed another battle happened since the announcement to return to class never occurred. There conversation was fairly pleasant until Remus enter the room with a wicked side grin while holding a bucket follow by a distress looking Virgil and one of the trashy boy's friends who also seem to try to stop him. Roman tried to stand up and leave the pool. Patton and Logan notice the movement and looked at him.

"What is it kiddo?" 

"How may we assist you Roman?"

"Can you take me out of the pool? I saw Remus and-"

Patton wastes no time and casts a spell to make him levitate but before he even gets the last word out the smell of sulfur destroys his concentration. Logan is quick to reach for him and stop him from falling because for a fae to lose concentration often mean they lost their balance since their spirit sort of expands and concentrates leaving their body to access their magic and when they lose concentration their spirit is sort of push back aggressively and their body is left in an awkward position. Logan after maling sure the fae is alright reaches towards Roman and pulls him to the tiles while ignoring the little electric shocks in his hands cause by the water from the pool which he quickly wipes in his uniform. 

"Remus why didn't you do that?!" Hissed Remus' friend loud enough to be heard by the people around the pool with a clearly mad air.

"Please tell me you did not use-" Virgil seem to be the one who looks more worry.

"Oh but I did! I mixed around a liter of my blood with the sulfur."

Virgil sighs before leaving him with his foolishness along with Remus' friend but both don't really leave the room before the water starts to react.

The sulfuric water starts to bubble and produce a foul smell. Logan bites on his lip to keep himself from puking at the scent that is far more potent thanks to his enchanted senses. The water bubbles like it's boiling and then creatures that look like they are melting sprout out. 

"Demons." Roman growls even though he literally still has a pretty merman tail. 

"We should leave, kiddos!"

"I agree Patton-"

Logan gets interrupt as one of the demon lunches towards Patton. He destroys it but winces at how the creature duplicates. Logan and Patton share a look before forming a quick plan. Patton uses small spells to distract the demons while Logan takes Roman away but before the group of three can make it to the exit the demons surrounds the whole room and cover every exit. 

Virgil snaps their fingers and Roman turns back into a human. Patton and Logan share concern looks before Virgil throws their blazer to Remus' friend who catches it with no complains.

"Dee, you know what to do."

The half hydra smirks and uses the blazzer to gather everyone's attention before proceeding to lie to say the truth, "Everyone shut up! The more you agitate the demons the more chaos they are going to do!" 

It seems to work. Once everyone seem to clam down even if just a little the demons stop being too hostile. They did growl like feral animals but calm down as soon as Virgil starts to pet them. They dissolved into an ugly sulfuric bloody liquid that smells even far more foul than the first one. Remus smirks, before getting a slap on his wrist.

Roman groans and is up to go hunt the two culprits but Logan and Patton stop him. Once Virgil seems to have Remus under control they do something and the water melts the impurity down turning back to the original and even more purer in pool water color. They walk away after having wrapped a hand around Remus' waist and carry him quite effortlessly out of the room. The hybrid follows them and returns the blazzer to the Parent™ of the group. 

"I cannot belive that the person behind the spell was-!"

"I know, kiddo. I know." Patton gently helps him up since the water tiles were far too slippery for anyone to stand up on their own. 

The two waited for logical comment from Logan but when they heard none they looked at the spot in which he should be but found no one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story <3
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism, or any comments in reality, please feel free to comment.


	4. Moon Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Roman, and Patton finally get to go to class after the fights.

Logan was starting to become acquaintances with the bathroom at this point. He had to entered a few minutes or perphaps hours ago to try to calm himself down after his temper was all over the place and now he found himself inside it for another completely different reason and that was puking out the barely ingested fresh blood he received from Patton. His stomach was all mess up from the sulfuric scent and he barely managed to hold his guts before rushing straight out of the room. Patton and Roman were probably worried about his disappearance but he rather do that than force them to watch him spill his guts out and then once again force-feed him but this time with Roman's blood. He walks over to the sink and tries to remove the vulgar smell of his mouth with water.

Logan winces as pain from hunger shots back at him since the crimson high in iron barely had any time in his stomach before getting forcely remove by nausea. He sighs as his eyes once again take their usual red hue before forcing them back to navy blue. His eyes widen as he coughs a handful of blood; his own blood. In an act of shook he raises his shirt to find a large bruise in his stomach with the remains of some...sulfur. Was he really getting clumsy like his mother had claimed around the end of July? She had her hands on her hips and a disappointed look on her stern face while she claimed he was getting clumsy, weak and almost useless in a fight. He never spoke back about how he hadn't consume a meal for the sake of forcing his body to work on keeping itself alive in favor of making his aunt happy who stood at mere 23th rank even though she was related to his mother. 

Logan was ready for the whole day to end. His head spins as a migrane plants itself in and the effects of starvation start taking place. He ends up having to place his contacts on to hide the fact that his eyes had shifted to shining a bright dullish red. He walks out and as nonchalantly as he can muster at the moment goes back to the hallway near the pool and waits for his two best-friends to exit.

"Loggy!" Patton cheerfully salutes and hugs him, tight, "Where were you kiddo?"

"Yeah, pocket protector, where did you go?

"I can assure I simply decided to exit the pool room before the doors got congested with people."

Patton frowns for a second before smiling all happily, accepting his reasoning, before letting go off him. Logan tries to hush the small whine that left instinctly at the lose of warm. Roman's lips curl in a sort of smirk before the announcement come on interrumping him.

**"Ahem, students if you may move to your six class. The current fights have been finally render to an end."**

The group of three pulls out their schedules,

"I have Chemistry in room 120. What about you kiddos?" Patton announces with a smile.

The color in Roman's face goes away in a matter of seconds," Algebra, in room 7893 in the 'Z' building."

"...Current I should be heading to Creative writing, outside." 

Roman and Patton wince for Logan at the news. Vampires could survive the sun but it burns them like they were the stereotype teen girl that when to get a tan but forgot her sunscreen after having been in the hottest beach for a few too many hours. The arena and area to sit around had a ceiling so you didn't have to worry about sun shinning on your eyes and/or burning you to a crisp without actually killing you.

* * *

After a quick goodbye wave, the group broke-up and walked to their repecting classrooms. The fae tries to stay with them as long as he can before having to enter the class he was worst at. The merman and vampire walk together until they get outside the building were Roman has to jog until building 'Z' which was a long way since they were barely a few steps away from building 'A'. Logan would have offer to quickly take him there but Roman had made it clear he wasn't into vampiric speed in their freshmen year. The story may have been for another time but before Logan could bite back the light curving of his lips simulating a tiny smile he was already remembering the memory. Roman tried to give him a response but decided to run to class instead after figuring out he has to also use a staircase as long as the ocean's depth. Logan, finally being alone, sighs before stepping into the sunlight since he had been standing in the shadow. He bites his tongue to stop the instinctive _hiss_ his body wants to release. 

After that first step into the sun, he walks all stern face and stiff into the class given outside. Vampires will never understand why writing classes were given outside when they could as easily be given inside in an antic Victorian room that fits aesthetics with typewriters. Anyways, somehow he had made it to the classroom were a teacher with too many pastel but oddly enough creppy garments stood with a pen and journal at hand. He bites back on his tongue again to stop himself from lunching at the professor who had her whole neck expose, almost asking for a bite. Why did teachers get to use that type of free-dress? It was easier to remain in control and to not kill your teacher in hopes of drinking blood when they had something covering their neck.

Logan looks around. A few people are sitting with each other while others are alone doing their own thing like humming or looking around. A certain someone catches his eye. The person he had ~~almost~~ hit sat alone while the gentle waves of wind of late August turning into Fall shuffle their dye purple hair.

Logan decides to walk to Virgil instead of sitting alone since a bit of distraction will do him some good.

"Is the spot next to you currently taken?" He asks as politely as he can before hearing a laugh in the mid-tone yet like wind chimes. 

"You don't have to be so polite. Also nope so take a sit."

Logan sits next to them and before he can open his mouth to say anything Virgil is already raising their hand, "I don't want to hear anything related to the events that happen prior to this class. Thank you berry much." 

Logan gives them a stare which they laugh off and proceed to continue sitting with their legs crisscrossing. 

After the sound of what could be an old fire alarm, the class starts. The teacher, Ms. Antoine, is quick to introduce herself and even gives her rank, 910, with no shame. Ms. Antoine's introduction were the only words she was allow before the class explodes with chaos. The kids who are higher rank talk over her and ignore her attempts in shutting them up and even go to the point of name-calling. _~~**And this folks is why you simply don't say your rank -V.**~~_

Logan notices Virgil is quick to frown at the ruckus yet hold a sort of naive-ish expression at the sudden change in behavior, "Why did they do a fucking Jekyll-Hyde switch when the school doesn't allow discrimination over ranks? I know it's common outside school ground and all." 

"Do you seriously expect those unintelligent creatures to follow the rules?"

"...Yes. Kind of. Sort of..?"

"Are you perphaps homeschool?"

Virgil was silent for a few seconds, "Am I that obvious?"

"I will take that as a yes. School in the anti-discrimination program punish any act of harm to others but-"

"It's the same like in the outside; the stronger violate the program or rules and do as they want." They sort of roll their eyes.

"In short words, yes."

"...At least dad didn't convincer her to bet this time." Logan hear them mutter but decides to not ask.

Ms. Antoine hadn't gained her, class, ' _territory_ ' back so far and the students who had an interest in harassing the teacher did so with glee. The other students who had enough brains to not bother the teacher chat between each other or look in uninterest at the scene. Logan thinks of simply shutting them up the old fancy way but his body isn't really cooperating. 

Roman barely makes it to class and if he wasn't lucky enough he will have gotten a tardy. He huffs after having selected a desk and sitting in it. The class isn't all that diverse and if anything there is a larger amount of fairies, faes, and creatures with wings. The teacher, Mr. Lyndon, is quick to force them into being quiet and out of their usual fluffy and bubbly nature. The merman is glad Patton didn't get this class. The teacher is rough and forces them to choke down the numbers and formulas with no mercy. At the end of class Roman's brain is aching and so does his jaw from keeping it shut. 

Patton's class is far more ' _family-friendly_ '. The teacher, Mx. Willow, is one for being a bit clumsy and destructive with the lab's materials. It may have been the first day but they were already showing off their brewing skills. Patton stares in awe at how they expertly talks about crystals, materials, and every object use in potions. They casts a spell and permission slips fall into the student's tables. The fae ends up sneezing after the class is over after the teacher's pet, a Siamese cat in a tux, enters the room. 

* * *

The school day when fairly okay. They met back together to their suprise in their last period of the day. The class features the usual basics, like every single year, it explains how _Monster Society_ works and the ranks in full details. This year the class was focussing more on the _Moon Cycle_ and its effects for the first semester; the second semester focus more about the difference between having money and having ranks. You could in the 10th rank and be poor but with the authority you had you could snap your fingers at the 11th and get all the things they own if the lost the fight. The rank system was unfair to many, but it had been establish a long time ago so it was impossible to remove.

"I am glad you are back, kiddos!" Patton was quick to brighten up when Roman and Logan entered the room.

"I'm so ready for the day to end. My whole body is sore. I had to walk up and down the ocean's depth and run from the farthest buildings to each other." The merman complains and rant about his classes when he sat in, or more like fell into, an empty desk next to Patton. 

Logan didn't comment on that being the understantment of the century when you applied it to him. He keeps quiet while trying to not mind how the classroom fills with many new scents. He does however turn his head fast enough to get whiplash when a familiar scent is next to him. Virgil looks slightly bashful but it doesn't last long since the class starts.

The teacher is quick to do her presentation, rolls her eyes and gives her class lots of permission slips and lots of optional activities. 

"Get _**all**_ the paper sign and turn them in if you are willing to be part of the events. Do them and you get an A+ and don't have to take my test." The grin in Ms. Campbell face is quite terrifying but she drops it all of a sudden and shivers a millisecond switching it to a more tense sort of smirk. She allows them to discuss the event with each other.

"They are all terrifying!" Roman exaggerates. 

"They are not that bad kiddo." Patton tries to sound comforting.

"Patton, they are events that happen during the usually cancel days."

"I mean- they can't be that bad...right?"

"If you prefer to hang out with killer sharks instead of other monsters, I am not blaming you." Virgil interjects. 

Roman frowns at them clearly still hurt from the prank, "Yeah, because sharks don't simply swim up to you and take a bite."

"It has been prove that sharks don't pray on-"

"Shut it, specs!"

"Kiddos!"

Roman sighs before returning to look at the events. What was better? Showing of his wild side in a full moon, his weak side with a new moon, the shift in his body during a solar or lunar eclipse, an overdose in power during a yellow moon, his more dangerous side with a red blood moon, or...his ignorant side in a blue moon? Wait...she did say they had to do them _**all**_.

_**Fuck**_.

Logan barely seems amuse by the events. This year they were related to the moon so they made sense. He felt tense and a sort of awkward to have to show his true self to his friends. The idea of showing he wasn't professional all the time made him a bit panicky. The vampire doesn't show it.

Patton tries to keep his smile up but it twitches to a frown and back as he reads about the events. Normally you didn't show such sides to anyone, and sometimes you didn't even open up to your lover about the changes your body is subjected to during certain moon faces. He tries to be positive about the idea as being one to help them merge more into family but even he is against it.

Virgil is left a bit more meh about the events. They had no choice over wanting to participate or not since their parents signed papers such as this three weeks ago since their place of birth was 24 hours away. They had to stay with Remy for the year. And in the inside they are a bit more agitate and anxious but they manage to keep a pretty chill face for the time being.

_And this was only the first day._


End file.
